


宠物情缘

by achenyou



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenyou/pseuds/achenyou
Summary: 他为他变成人类，他摘下他的项圈。
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 6





	宠物情缘

李赫宰是在垃圾桶旁遇到小海的。  
那天下午他去扔垃圾，隐约听见有小动物在嘤咛，他在周围的草丛转了一圈也没找到声音的来源。就在他准备离开的时候，他看见了一只从纸箱的缝隙露出来的眼睛。  
李赫宰慢慢走进，打开了纸箱。纸箱里是一只白色的小狗，虽然身上有点脏，但是长得特别漂亮。在纸箱被打开的瞬间小狗就伸出前爪挠他，嘴里不断地哼唧，眼睛水汪汪的，看上去十分可怜。脖子上绕了一圈银项链，胸前也挂着一块银色的牌子，上面写着它的名字，Bada。  
李赫宰就这样把它带回了家。  
他把Bada带到宠物医院去做全身检查，得知小家伙是个三个月大的马尔济斯犬，性别男，身体状况不错，医生直接为它打了疫苗。  
在回家的路上，李赫宰一直在回想医生说的注意事项。他一个人独居，也没有养宠物的经历，对于究竟该如何照顾怀里的这个小家伙，他有点不知所措。  
刚开始的时候小家伙确实恼人。李赫宰每天早出晚归，下班后迎接他的除了接连不断的狗叫声就是满地狼藉。小家伙甚至在他擦地板的时候也不省心，总是在他脚边转悠，李赫宰如果凶它，它就跟着叫唤。  
当然，令李赫宰头疼的不止这一点。他不知道是不是所有的马尔济斯都是这样的性格，但他养的这只娇气得很，准备的狗粮不合胃口就一口也不吃，梳理毛发的时候弄疼它了也会闹脾气，生气了就默默趴在桌子底下，无论李赫宰拿什么玩具哄它都不出来。

Bada本意是海的意思，李赫宰见它太小了，就叫它小海，像是人类的名字。  
小海在某些方面确实很像人，尤其是在他们变得亲近之后。  
吃撑了会打嗝，睡着了会打小呼噜。狗叫声有长有短，有高有低，偶尔还会拐几个音。李赫宰有时和它说话或是问它问题，它就歪着脑袋看他，耳朵一动一动的，偶尔也会发出呜呜的声音，像是回应。  
李赫宰发现，小海比他想象的更黏他。它总是跟在自己的脚边，无论是在家里还是在外面。李赫宰在书桌前办公的时候就盘起身子趴在他腿上，李赫宰睡觉的时候就跟着跳上床挨着他睡觉，就连李赫宰洗澡的时候也会蹲在门口用爪子挠玻璃门。李赫宰带它出去散步，让它多和其他小狗狗玩耍交流，它也不愿意，视线始终盯着他。李赫宰心里纵然无奈，却又不得不承认自己很享受这种被需要被依赖的感觉。  
李赫宰还发现，小海喜欢舔他，被他抱在怀里就舔他的手臂和脖颈，在他做饭时就舔他脚踝，在客厅和它闹着玩时又张着嘴去叼他的手指，躺在他的胸口时就会伸长舌头去舔他的嘴唇，像无意间的玩弄，也像蓄意的亲吻。  
“小海，不可以这样，听到没有。”  
李赫宰用手指点着它的鼻尖，明明是训斥的话语，声音却透露着宠溺。小海  
自从小海住进家里，李赫宰的社交帐号便全是它的身影。身边的人们对此都感到意外，李赫宰的单身生活过得很随便，谁也没想到他能把一只狗照顾得这么细致。  
朋友们也对它十分感兴趣，非要李赫宰在同学聚会的时候把它带过来，他们都想知道究竟是什么样的小家伙能把李赫宰迷成这样，不然他怎么会连最喜欢的酒局都不来了。  
李赫宰认为这种说法有点夸张，不过他倒是承认，和小海相处的日子是他二十五年的人生里最有耐心的日子。以前交男朋友的时候也很有耐心，会掏出真心交给对方，可是分手的结局只为他带来疲惫。  
他带着爱意照顾小海，却从不觉得自己因此缺失了什么。

那是一个普通的周末，家里的零食没了，李赫宰去超市买了好几包，临近中午才回来。他既没听见小家伙的叫声，也没有在门口发现小家伙的身影。他唤了几声小海，没有得到任何回应。  
真是奇怪，它会去哪呢。  
李赫宰带着疑惑推开了卧室的门。  
被子仍平铺在床上，维持着他早晨离开时的模样，可是正中间却微微隆起。李赫宰屏住呼吸，慢慢向床的方向走去。他掀开被子，看见了一个正在酣睡的、全身赤裸的男孩。  
男孩睡得正香，丝毫没有察觉到男人的靠近。他翻了个身，让李赫宰看清了戴在脖子上的银项链。  
是他的小海。

“赫宰。”  
小海学会的第一句话是他的名字。  
李赫宰也教了他一些简单的生活用语，小海学得很快，但是他仍是经常用肢体语言表达自己的想法。李赫宰带他去逛街，遇到好奇的东西就伸手摸一摸，喜欢就点头，不喜欢就摇头，有人想和他合影就躲到李赫宰的身后。  
“抱歉，他有点认生。”李赫宰一手和他十指交握，一手接过装着新衣服的购物袋，十分温柔地向导购道歉。  
也有人直接来问联系方式，全都被李赫宰拦住了。  
为了防止他被人拐跑，李赫宰自行担当起监护人的角色。把真心和私心分别装进天平的两端，托盘上下浮动，天平究竟偏向哪一端，李赫宰也说不清。

身为一名性别男爱好男有正常生理需求的成年男性，和理想型长期同居一室却又不能动手，李赫宰感觉自己要被憋死了。少年身材姣好，看向他的眼神天真而坦荡，还经常骑在他身上舔来舔去。每每如此，李赫宰总是一脸平静地把他从身上抱下来，内心却在呐喊，真是天要亡我。  
小海什么都不懂，他的一切行为都只是小动物的习性，他不明白对于人类来说这些动作有什么深意。他只是一只能化成人形的小狗，不是他的男朋友，更不是他泄欲的工具。  
但是，就在小海又一次伸出舌头去舔他的嘴唇的时候，李赫宰闭上了眼睛。  
去他妈的吧。  
这个地狱他下定了。  
李赫宰用手帮小海射过一次就换了姿势。他双手扣住小海的手腕，近乎以一种保护的姿态把他罩进怀里。他一边在他腿边摩擦一边在他脖颈处留下吻痕。小海在他身下趴着，因受不住身后的刺激而不断呜咽，耳边粗重的呼吸也让他浑身发抖，蜷起身子想逃却哪也逃不了。  
李赫宰感觉高潮要来了，便加快了速度，最后射在了小海的腿间。他终究是舍不得他疼。  
李赫宰用纸巾把小海的身体擦干净，轻轻把他的身子翻过来，抬眼便是一双闪着泪花的眼睛。男孩的眼眶红红的，明显是被欺负惨了的样子。李赫宰重新把他抱起来，温柔地亲掉男孩眼角的眼泪。

眼前乖顺的男孩和那个上窜下跳的小白团子，真的是同一个灵魂吗？  
李赫宰最近总有这个疑惑。小海很乖很听话，在李赫宰面前几乎没有流露过任何表示拒绝或讨厌的情绪，李赫宰让做什么就做什么，哪怕在床上做疼了也只是眨着一双大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，从不说一个不字。反观那只小家伙，李赫宰去上班的时候恨不得把客厅翻个底朝天，李赫宰回来了就吵着让他抱，出门在外遇到想和它玩耍的狗狗，准是要对它们汪汪叫，跋扈得很。  
他们的性格脾性确实不太一样，但是也有共同点，比如黏人，比如写着名字的项圈和项链，还比如……睡觉的习惯。小海喜欢躺在他的枕头上和他相对而眠，Bada也一样，每到晚上总是比他先一步跳上床，然后找个舒服的姿势躺在枕头上睡觉。  
这样到底算什么呢，李赫宰用手拨开小海额前的刘海，无声叹气。  
他喜欢小海吗？当然喜欢，而且是想捧在手心里爱护一辈子的喜欢。那么小海喜欢他吗？毫无疑问，答案也是肯定句。但是这份喜欢究竟是怎样的喜欢，李赫宰说不清。  
他无数次想问身边的男孩到底把他当作什么，可是看到男孩乖顺听话的模样，这句话却怎么也问不出口。  
它们之间的关系越是亲近，李赫宰的内心越是不安。男孩好像偶尔也能感知到这些情绪似的，见他心情不太好就把他身边蹭来蹭去，李赫宰知道他是在安慰自己，可是一想到Bada以前也是用这样的方式安慰自己，觉得更烦躁了。

树叶的颜色由浅绿变为翠绿，再由翠绿褪为淡黄，日子一天一天地过，李赫宰的心底却隐隐有一种不太好的预感。

小海离开的那天也是一个普通的周末。李赫宰睡醒后想抱抱他，没想到只抱到了一团空气，他把被子掀开一看，只发现了一条银项链。李赫宰慌了，叫了几声小海，没人应答。他穿上拖鞋在屋子里转了几个来回也没发现小海的身影，等他再次回到卧室，才注意到窗户打开，窗帘被风卷到屋外。  
昨晚前突然下起暴雨，李赫宰清楚地记得自己把窗户关紧了。

在认清是小海自己选择离开之后，李赫宰反而变得格外冷静，他把家中属于小海的那份生活用品收起来，重新恢复了一个人的单身生活。  
自从小海变成人形和他生活，李赫宰养的那只小白狗便在他的社交账号中消失了。同事们不了解事情的经过，只是问他最近怎么没发小海的照片。  
从同事口中听到这两个字的感觉有点微妙，更别提现在的他已经逐渐适应了没有小海的生活，此时又是怎样的感受。  
“他丢了。”  
同事一副不可置信的表情：“啊？你怎么弄丢的啊？什么时候丢的？”  
“就前一阵子，我不小心没看住，就丢了。”  
同事撇撇嘴表示同情，见他不愿细说，于是重新挑起了新的聊天话题。李赫宰见他们的注意力不再放在自己身上，便自动过滤掉那些声音，继续专注于眼前的工作。

李赫宰自小和家人的关系不太好，出柜后更是被逐出家门，母亲被气到住进医院，父亲冷着脸举起拐杖，让他永远不要回来。李赫宰的本意也只是想告诉他们事实而已，以免几年后逼迫他和不认识的女人结婚生子，闹得更大的不愉快，至于父母对这件事的反应，他根本不关心。  
他确实按照父亲说的那样，大学毕业后再也没回过家。大学毕业后便独自来到外地生活，甚至于逢年过节也不曾有过一句问候。  
他本以为今年的新年会不同以往，会有人陪他一起在广场上倒计时，会和他一起放烟花、看烟火，可到最后还是他一个人和外卖看墙上的时针走过十二点。

冬去春来，人们脱下厚厚的棉袄，换上崭新的春衣。然而李赫宰对季节的更替并不怎么敏感，毕竟四季在他眼中只是温度不同罢了。  
那天，李赫宰在下班路上忽然想起家里最后一袋泡面已经吃完了，于是下了公交便走进了附近的便利店。  
收银员是一个小姑娘，李赫宰本来没怎么在意，直到他听见一个声音——  
“智允啊，你去换衣服吧。我来替你。”  
男人接过女孩手中的泡面，拿起扫描枪扫了一下，接着在键盘上敲敲打打。  
“这位先生，一共是八千五百元，请问是刷卡还是现金？”  
李赫宰只是盯着男人的脸，没有说话  
男人被他盯得有些不自在，以为自己的脸上有东西，用手在脸上抹了一下，明明什么也没有。  
“抱歉，刚刚走神了，”李赫宰这才觉出失礼，边说边从钱包中抽出银行卡，“因为发现您和我认识的一个人长得太像了，有点吃惊。”  
“啊，真的吗？”穿着工作服的男人露出有点惊讶的表情。  
李赫宰点点头，用手指了指自己的胸口：“而且他的名字和你一样，也有一个‘海’字。”

从那以后，李赫宰便成了这家便利店的常客，上班前去买早点，下班后去买烟，甚至周末也会去逛一逛，因此店员都和他混成面熟，包括李东海。  
李赫宰从见到他的一眼就知道他不是那个曾经陪伴过自己的男孩，尽管两人的长相像从一个模子里刻出来的，但是李东海的下颌线更锋利，他的个子更高，身材更壮。  
尽管希望渺茫，李赫宰仍是没忍住向他打听小海的情况，他问他是否认识一个叫小海的男孩，和他长得差不多，只不过比他矮一点。  
李赫宰看着李东海抿嘴沉思的模样，心想如果他说认识，那就把这一年来发生的一切都告诉他，无论他是信与不信。几秒的沉默只换来了毫不意外的结果，李东海把“不认识”那三个字说得极其平淡，李赫宰象征性地点点头，准备离开，却又不小心窥见李东海的曾经。  
李东海是独生子，母亲刚把他生出来就去世了，父亲在他十五岁那年也被车祸带走了生命，他的姑妈便承担了抚养他的义务。李东海自小学习成绩不错，高中拼了三年，考上了一所不错的大学，于是从姑妈家搬了出来。他现在住在学校宿舍，把这几年攒的助学金和奖学金还有平时打工挣的钱当作学费。他三言两语地讲完自己的过去，声音没有起伏，语气甚至比刚才更平淡，表情上也没什么变化，好像他只是这些事件的旁观者，事件的主人公另有其人。  
“还有什么问题吗？”李东海把冷藏柜中的饭团摆好，然后说道。  
“没、没有了。”李赫宰站在他的身旁，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“抱歉，我不是有意……”  
“没关系，不过我们店里进了一批新的酸奶，正好在促销，”李东海用手指了指另一个冷藏柜，“你要不要尝尝？”  
李赫宰点了点头当作答谢。  
为他结账的是那个叫智允的小姑娘，李赫宰把手里的东西递过去之后就开始发呆，小姑娘用开玩笑的语气说没想到像他这样的上班族也会喜欢这种口味。  
李赫宰听后一愣，低头一看才发现自己买了两瓶草莓牛奶。他本意是想买几包速溶咖啡，结果和李东海聊完后就忘了。  
“哦……我偶尔会喝一下。”  
随便吧，反正也不太重要。

李东海和小海不认识，他们确确实实是毫不相干的两个人。李赫宰虽然早就猜到这是事实，但是从其中一方的口中得到再次确认的心情仍是不太好。  
尽管如此，他还是经常光顾那家便利店，这好像在无形中成为了他生活中的一个新习惯，而且很难改掉。在路过这家便利店的时候，他的双腿总是能在大脑做出反应之前先一步迈进门里，这次也不例外。  
“哎，你是不是在追东海哥啊？”  
李东海不在店里，今天轮到智允和另一个小姑娘值班。  
李赫宰听到小姑娘的问话下意识就摇头。  
智允仿佛对他的表现毫不意外，接着说：“我真是不明白这有什么好掩饰的，喜欢不就是要说出来吗？说出来才能让对方明白自己的心意啊！”  
现在店里只有李赫宰一个客人，她的同事因为闹肚子去了卫生间，小姑娘此时没什么工作可做，干脆和他闲聊起来。  
“自从年初东海哥到这里打工了之后，店里的生意好了不少，有的商品断货断得太快，一天得进两次，可把我们累得够呛，”智允说着甩了甩手，“我们都知道，好多顾客都是冲着东海哥来的，谁不喜欢看大帅哥啊，而且还在便利店里免费给你服务，你说对不对？”  
小姑娘好像也是个大学生，看上去和李东海差不多大，长得可爱，说话古灵精怪的。李赫宰没搭茬，只是对着她礼貌地笑了笑，直觉告诉他小姑娘还有话说。  
“而且啊，”明明便利店里只有他们两个，小姑娘还是压低了嗓音，“我觉得东海哥对你也有意思。”  
……嗯？  
李赫宰疑惑地看她：“为什么这么说？“  
“因为……我们那天聊你，他有反应。“  
“什么反应？”  
“就是有一天，我忘记你是买什么了，反正在你离开之后我们就聊你，长得这么帅而且有房有车的，大家都在猜你到底有没有对象，还用这个打赌。结果后来你说没有，我赌赢了，赚了同事一顿饭呢！”  
李赫宰只记得她叙述的第二件事，就在前几天发生的。  
“谈论这个话题的时候东海哥有点奇怪，不说话，也不参与打赌，就一个人默默地在那边记货，晚上对账的时候发现他算错了好多数，被老板狠狠地骂了一顿……老板从没这么生气过，更是第一次这样骂东海哥呢！”  
智允见李赫宰还是不说话，接着说：“我可没有瞎编，我说的都是真的！他就是那种口是心非的人，表面上看对什么都不在乎，其实内心在意得很！要不是看东海哥独独对你这么上心，我才不告诉你呢……”  
小姑娘这一番话说得语重心长，李赫宰觉得好笑，又问她是怎么看出李东海只对自己上心的。  
“哎呀，来这家店里买东西的顾客，又不是只有你一个人喜欢东海哥，很多人都在结账的时候向东海哥递小纸条，东海哥可是看都不看一眼，转身就把它们扔进垃圾桶！”  
“那你怎么不追他啊？”  
“我有男朋友啊……而且东海哥也不是我喜欢的类型……”  
李赫宰直接笑出声来。  
“哎呀你笑什么笑，我说的都是真的！反正我把能说的都说了，信不信就随你吧……”  
“嗯嗯，我信我信，”李赫宰收起笑容，拿起自己刚买的矿泉水，准备离开，“谢谢你告诉我，我走了。”

事情的转折发生在那个雨夜。李赫宰难得开车上班，没想到在下班路上突然遇到一场大雨。他把车内广播调至交通频道，电台里正在播报一则因道路湿滑导致两辆货车相撞的消息，发生地就在前面，离他不远。主持人用十分甜美的声音提醒大家在行车时千万要注意交通安全，李赫宰听后只觉得头疼，一下子关掉广播，把车熄了火。  
夜深了，滂沱的大雨打在地面，溅起高高的水花，路人也只是低头赶路，行色匆匆。  
李赫宰还没把车开到便利店门口，就看见李东海一个人握着一把黑色的雨伞在台阶上站着。李赫宰把车减速，停在门口，这才看清李东海有点踌躇的神情。  
他摇下车窗，问道：“你怎么在这站着？”  
“啊……我……”  
李东海支吾了半天也没说出一句完整话，李赫宰看不下去了，让他上车。  
“先上来吧，我送你回去。”  
李东海使劲摇头，连忙说不用了不用了。  
“赶紧上来吧！这个时间点，雨下得这么大，你还能打到什么车啊？”  
李赫宰说完这句话后就不再催促，只是看着他，等他做决定。  
李东海最后还是上了车，李赫宰为他打开副驾驶的门。  
“先把安全带系上，”李赫宰说着摇起车窗，“回学校吗？”  
李东海点点头，报了学校的地址。李赫宰听后皱了一下眉，心想现在的大学生难道不会在学校附近找兼职吗，怎么这么远。李东海像是看出他的为难，说道：“也不用把我送回学校,把我放在附近某个酒店就行，我凑合住一晚。”  
李赫宰想了想，最终把他带回了自己家。  
“我明天有早班，送不了你，”李赫宰从鞋柜中拿出拖鞋，它们原本是为上门来访的朋友准备的，但是最近被闲置了，“有课的话自己看着点时间，别迟到了。”  
李东海点点头，接过他手中的拖鞋，小声说了一句谢谢。他一边换鞋一边偷偷打量整间屋子的摆设。  
“你一个人住吗？”  
“嗯。”  
李东海听罢挠了挠头，不知该做些什么。  
李赫宰接着为他找出一条全新的毛巾，让他赶紧去浴室洗漱。  
“我这里没有别的床了，勉强你晚上在沙发上睡一晚，可以吗？”李赫宰实在是太累了，他在单位对着电脑坐了一天，又耗了一个多小时的气力注意雨天的交通路况，此时的语气中透露出无尽的疲惫。  
“可以可以，我睡哪里都可以……真是麻烦你了。”  
李赫宰没再多说什么，摆了摆手就进了卧室。  
就在李赫宰快要睡着的时候，他听见了咚咚的敲门声。李赫宰迷迷瞪瞪地打开门，看见了站在卧室门口的李东海。  
“怎么了？”他没好气地问。  
李东海被他突然开门的动作吓了一跳，一时间没反应过来。李赫宰感觉自己的心情更差了。  
“没怎么……就是我，睡不着……我可以和你一起睡吗?”  
李东海的声音越来越小，李赫宰只得花点时间消化他说的内容。  
“你说什么？我没听清。”  
“我……”李东海刚说了一个字，窗外突然响起一声惊雷，“我睡不着，我想和你一起睡。”  
“……你怕打雷？”  
李东海使劲地点了点头。李赫宰定定地看他，最后留给他一个背影，没有关门。  
“睡觉可以，记得把门关上。”  
李赫宰重新躺回床上，闭上眼，不去理会从床的另一边传来的布料摩擦的声音。  
李赫宰难得做了一回春梦。梦里有人吻他，从肩膀，到侧颈，到脸颊，到嘴唇。舌头打开牙关，探进口腔，是一个绻缱至极的亲吻。他看不清那人的相貌，意识里只知道是个男孩。男孩在和他亲吻的同时，伸出一只手探进他的睡裤——李赫宰有裸睡的习惯，但是因为今天家里有客人所以久违地穿上睡衣——隔着内裤揉捏他的阴茎。李赫宰几乎是瞬间起了反应，唇边泄出一声闷哼。男孩像是受到了鼓励一般，手下越发地卖力，甚至还把身子探下去，想用嘴帮他释放出来。男孩慢慢含住他的阴茎，忍住干呕的生理反应努力取悦他，只是技术并不娴熟，没能好好地控制自己的牙齿，咬了他一下。这一下子让沉溺在欲望中的李赫宰清醒过来，眼前的被子微微隆起，李赫宰一手掀开被子，一手打开床头灯。  
不是春梦，是李东海。  
李东海身上只穿了一件T恤，裤子不知道脱到哪里去了，借着暗黄的灯光，整个人看上去可怜又无辜，头发湿成一片，眼角和嘴角都亮晶晶的。李赫宰早就出了一身薄汗，李东海憋在被子里呆了那么久，只会比他热得更厉害。  
“到底怎么了？”李赫宰没想到自己的声音能压成这样。  
李东海看上去有点委屈，摇摇头却不说话。雨仍下个没完。  
看他这副可怜兮兮的样子，李赫宰怎么也没办法生起气来，一个伸手把他搂紧怀里，问他是不是遇到什么困难了，还是在哪受委屈了，到底发生了什么，语气十分温柔。  
李东海也搂住他的脖子，声音听上去闷闷的，带着哭腔：“没什么……就是想和你做……”  
想和我做？  
就在李赫宰发愣的一瞬，李东海重新骑到了他的身上，用一种几乎恳求的语气问道：“赫宰，你和我做好不好……就今天晚上，就做一次好不好……”  
李东海的眼睛黑得发亮，李赫宰只能在那里发现情动的自己。  
“今天不行……”用手捋了下李东海的头发，他没再问为什么，“我要上班。”  
“上班可以请假嘛……”  
李赫宰听后叹了一口气，他想说的明明不是这个。  
“乖，我用手帮你，咱们一起射完后就睡觉，好不好？”李赫宰哄着说。  
不好，李东海再次摇了摇脑袋，语气仍是执拗：“我就想和你做……”  
李赫宰狞不过他，只好陈述出另一个事实：“家里没有套子了，也没有润滑，真的做不了……”  
“可以做的，”李东海又凑上前去蹭他的鼻尖，“你一定有办法，对不对？”  
李赫宰根本受不了被这样一双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼盯着，终于是拉着他胡闹了一晚上，收获了一个特别的生日礼物。一切结束后，他抱着李东海到浴室做清理。李东海安安静静地躺在浴缸里，任他摆弄，比在床上乖了不少。此时雨已经停了，远处的天空正泛起鱼肚白。  
两人睡醒后已是日上三竿，两人的手机都因电量耗尽而自动关机，李赫宰没能在上班时间出现在自己的工位，吵嚷的校园里也没有李东海的身影。  
“唔……再睡会儿。”大片的阳光晒进屋内，晃得李东海眼睛疼。他用被子蒙住眼睛，继续窝在李赫宰怀里补眠。  
李赫宰不贪觉，睡醒了就准备起床。  
既然已经旷工了，那不如就旷个彻底。  
李赫宰亲了亲李东海的头发，给两个人的手机充上电后就去了厨房。

从那以后，他们便发展为情人的关系。无论见面的缘由是什么，到最后总会滚到床上。李赫宰的技术不错，可比不上李东海的毛病多。他既不让李赫宰叫他名字，也不喜欢李赫宰从后面操他，甚至还会因为脑袋磕到床头或是小腿抽筋而抱怨个不停，哪怕是说不出一句完整的话也要讲。一位合格的床伴在床上不该有那么多要求和怨言，可李赫宰却觉得这样的他比平时可爱不少。  
他们也会做些情侣之间才会做的事，比如一起坐在阶梯教室的后排听年过七十的老教授念天书，然后到洒满阳光的广场上喂鸽子，比如手牵手到电影院看口碑爆棚的爱情电影，在散场之后又走进一家充满情调的西餐厅。  
又过了不久，李东海放了暑假。他不像别人那样为了实习四处奔波，不用在便利店上班的日子他都去找李赫宰。李赫宰拧不过他，干脆向单位请了十几天的年假。

他今天被李东海拉着走进了游乐园。他在参加工作后就再也没来过这里，那些惊险刺激又充满欢声笑语的瞬间早就成了尘封在记忆深处的碎片，积了一层灰，而李东海却在今天将它们唤醒。  
他敌不过李东海的撒娇，戴上米老鼠的头箍和他一同拍搞怪的大头贴，然后两个人像傻瓜情侣一样坐上旋转木马，在一群孩子中间格外显眼。  
李东海非要坐在激流勇进的最后一排，穿着雨衣对天空大喊，比小孩子还兴奋。李赫宰一开始还很冷静，等到船只向下俯冲时也高兴地尖叫起来。  
虽然穿着雨衣，两人穿的衣服仍是湿了不少。  
两只落汤鸡从船上下来，便在游乐园里寻找空余的长椅，准备休息。李东海的刘海湿乎乎地贴住前额，他抬眼瞥见一辆冰激凌车。  
“咱们去买冰激凌吧！我想吃冰激凌！李东海兴奋地说。  
“不行，”李赫宰听后立刻皱了眉，“身上湿成这样再吃冰激凌，一会儿肯定会感冒。”  
李东海撅了撅嘴，知道自己无论说什么都不管用，一个人迈开步子往前走，把李赫宰落在后面。可他走了没一会儿就停下来，转过身来可怜巴巴地等李赫宰跟上来。  
李赫宰走到他身边，指了指不远处的一棵树：“树底下的那几个人准备走了，你先坐到那里休息，我去商店里买点东西，马上就回来。”  
李东海虽然看上去不太高兴，但他还是照着做了。李赫宰看他在椅子上走好后才离开。  
李赫宰回来的时候看见李东海低着头坐在那里，不知道在想什么。他走过他面前，在李东海抬头的前一秒将买来的毛巾扔在他的脑袋上。李东海拿下毛巾，看见李赫宰的手腕上系着一只气球。  
“我在回来的路上遇见一只机器猫，他问我认不认识你，说是他想和你做朋友。”  
李东海扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“赶紧用毛巾把头发擦擦，擦干了我就把气球给你。”  
后来那只机器猫模样的氢气球落到了一个小女孩手里。  
李东海忽上忽下地握着那支气球，机器猫对着不同方向的人群露出笑脸。一对母女从他们身边走过，小女孩的注意力被那只气球吸引，拉着妈妈的手喊着要买气球，引起了不少人的注意。女人面露难色，紧握住小女孩的手，想赶紧带她离开。小女孩不愿意，便开始和妈妈较劲，想从妈妈的手里挣脱出来，然后试了几次后就哭了出来。  
“别哭啦，哥哥把这个气球送给你好不好？”李东海走过去，蹲在小女孩面前，晃了晃手中的气球。李赫宰站在原地没动，静静地看着他们。  
小女孩擦了擦眼角的泪水，昂起脑袋，委屈地说了一声妈妈。  
女人没想到事情会发展成这样，不好意思地红了脸，牵着女孩的那只手轻轻晃了一下：“还不赶快谢谢哥哥！”  
“谢谢哥哥！”小女孩接过气球，甜甜地对李东海笑了一下。  
“不客气。”  
李东海说完也对小女孩笑了一下。

在游乐园游玩的最后一个项目是摩天轮。车厢的顶部和外沿镶着橙色的小灯，看上去温馨极了。  
准备乘坐摩天轮的人在售票窗口前排起长队。排在他们面前的是几个高中生模样的女孩子，李东海不好意思离她们太近，就贴在李赫宰前面，小碎步似的跺脚。  
“坐个摩天轮而已，你怎么这么兴奋？”李赫宰打趣地问道。  
头箍被他们落在吃晚饭的露天餐桌上，等到想起这件事的时候，头箍已经被人捡走了。李赫宰并不是很喜欢那个头箍，但是李东海戴着那个却很合适。他看着眼前一蹦一跳的李东海，觉得有点可惜，上午应该多拍点照片的。  
李东海听见他叫他，转过身来，眨眨眼睛，神秘地回答：“我不告诉你。”  
李赫宰见他这这副孩子气的模样，只是笑了笑。  
终于轮到他们两人登上车厢，李东海兴奋得不得了。他一个跨步上了车，坐在窗边伸着脖子一个劲地往外看。李赫宰跟着在他的身旁坐下。  
摩天轮的转动速度很慢，车厢一点一点地升高，这座城市的夜景也一点一点地收进眼底。车厢在最高处停留的时间只有几十秒，李东海抓住时机，拿出手机对着夜景就是一阵狂拍，丝毫不考虑李赫宰的感受。  
“李东海，你叫我陪你坐摩天轮，就是为了拍夜景吗？”  
“不然呢，”李东海用一副理所当然的语气说道，“我同学和我说，从这里拍夜景可漂亮了！”  
“那你怎么不和你同学一起来？”  
李东海只是专注地摆弄手机，并不回应他的问话。  
两个人从车厢下来后，听到广播里正在播放准备闭园的消息，于是慢慢悠悠地往门口的方向走。李赫宰问他有没有听过关于摩天轮的传说。  
“什么传说？”  
李东海转过头来问他。  
“一对恋人一起乘坐摩天轮的话，最终会以分手告终。但是当他们在摩天轮最高处接吻时，就会永远在一起。”  
传说多半是胡说八道，李赫宰也说不清他为什么要这么问。话刚说出口他就有点后悔，他不应该和李东海聊这个，可是话已经说出口，谁也不能将它们收回。  
李东海停下脚步，不再往前。  
李赫宰走了几步，发现人没跟上来，刚想哄他说那些都是瞎编的，却听见李东海问他。  
“我们这样算什么？算恋人吗？”  
这个问题根本没办法回答。  
李赫宰叹了口气，他就知道他不应该问那一句话。  
他走回李东海身边，拉起他的手。  
“快走吧，已经很晚了。”

李赫宰在李东海生日当天送了他一款香水。  
“之前陪朋友逛街，偶然看中这款，感觉挺适合你的，就买了。东海，生日快乐。”  
李东海往袋子里面看了看，露出不可思议的表情。  
“啊，谢谢……哎呀你怎么送我这个……你愿意出来陪我过生日，我就很开心了……”  
李东海的声音越说越小，李赫宰十分温柔地揉了揉他的头发。  
“这有什么，过生日当然要收礼物了。”  
这家烤肉店位于一条商业街上，此时正是饭点，掀开门帘走进店里，烤肉的香气扑面而来。李赫宰没来过这里，但是从同事口中听过这家店的名字，环境清幽，服务周到，牛肉的口感十分鲜嫩，但是价格却不容小觑。  
“喏，你随便点，今天我请你！”李东海托着下巴坐在他对面，笑着说道。  
“真的？那我可就不客气了。”  
李赫宰浏览了一下菜单，选了几份店长推荐的菜品，然后将菜单交给了李东海。  
“你再看看你有没有什么想吃的。”  
李东海接过菜单，又点了两份甜品和两杯烧酒。  
李赫宰一下子皱了眉头：“你那点酒量能喝烧酒吗？”  
“哎呀，我今天过生日，高兴嘛……就喝一小口，就一小口。”  
李东海对李赫宰撒完娇，和服务生确认点单无误后就交还了菜单。  
待服务生离开后，李东海兴冲冲地和李赫宰说：“你知道吗，生日当天来这家点吃饭，还有优惠呢！就为了今天这一次，我等了好久呢！”  
“就这一个原因？”  
“唔，也不完全是吧……因为这家店的评价确实很高嘛，我一直都想来这里尝尝，但是平时又吃不起，真的太贵了……”李东海说到最后又撅了撅嘴。  
李东海今天确实是高兴，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角边沾着酱料也说个不停。烧酒被端上来后，他没喝几口就红了脸。  
“不喝了吗？”李赫宰举着酒杯问道。  
李东海冲他摆摆手，说：“不喝了，再喝就醉了……而且，一会儿我要告诉你个秘密。”  
说罢，他十分调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

两人一前一后地走出烤肉店，街上吹起夜风，带着秋天的气息。  
李东海还没告诉他那个秘密。  
“去你家好不好……到了你家我就告诉你。”  
们刚被打开，李东海就把李赫宰推了进去，用手肘关上门，转身把他摁在墙上，交换了一个充满酒气的亲吻。  
“你是不是早就想这么做了？”  
屋里没开灯，黑成一片，但是李赫宰好像能猜到李东海此时的表情。  
“你猜。”李东海在黑暗里笑得像个讨糖的小孩。  
这次没回房间，他们缠着彼此在沙发上做了好久，结束后两个人的身上都黏糊糊的。  
李东海把头发擦得半干就滚到了李赫宰的床上。李赫宰跟着躺在床的另一侧，就在他准备闭眼的时候，李东海蹭了过来。  
“李赫宰，我还没告诉你我的秘密呢。”  
“嗯，你说吧。”  
李东海从他刚出生的时候说起。他是家里最小的孩子，出生后就一直呆在窝里，每天看着哥哥们在外面跑来跑去，羡慕极了。在他稍微长大一些之后，他央求那个对他最好的哥哥带他出去玩，哥哥在无奈之下同意了。他们跑到一个小区里玩躲猫猫，李东海躲在了一个纸箱里。他在纸箱里等啊等，等得着急了就露出小眼睛往外打量，在听到可能是哥哥的脚步声时就把脑袋缩回来。他并没有等到哥哥，只等到了一个男人。男人把他带回了家。  
男人对他很好，给他买各种各样的零食和玩具，定期带他去修剪毛发，允许他趴在他的身上舔来舔去，有时他会把家里闹得一团糟，男人虽然看上去很生气，却从来没有打过他骂过他，把家里收拾干净后就会为他准备晚饭。  
他很喜欢他，想永远和他在一起，可是以他当时的形象却无法实现这个愿望。  
“后来，我就偷偷跑掉了……”李东海小心翼翼地说着，注意着李赫宰的脸色。  
李赫宰的表情没什么变化，他平静地躺在那里，等着李东海继续往下说。  
李东海见他并没有生气，壮着胆子重新开口。  
他喜欢在床上挤着男人睡觉，那天早上还没睡醒，却突然听见一声熟悉的猫叫。李东海拉开窗帘，发现他的哥哥趴在窗口，一边摇着尾巴，一边用玩味的目光打量他。一人一猫隔着窗户无声地交流了几分钟，李东海回头看了一眼正在熟睡的男人，打开了窗户。  
说到这，李东海又闭上了嘴巴。  
“再后来呢？”李赫宰轻声开口。  
“再后来……我就变成真正的人类，回来找他了……”  
李东海见他还没反应，突然就急了，拽起李赫宰的手臂晃了好几下：“你怎么一点儿反应都没有啊！我说得都是真的！”  
李赫宰也不着急把手臂从李东海的手中抽出来，就那样看着他，看不出情绪波动。  
李东海也和他对视，没过一会儿眼圈就红了，几滴眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴在了床上。  
“赫宰，你别生气好不好，我不是故意就走的，也没有想瞒着你，只是不知道该怎么和你说你才能相信……你第一次出现在便利店的时候吓了我一跳，我不敢表现得太明显，又摸不清你的心思，只能和你装不认识，我都紧张死了……不知道智允那个丫头是怎么看出来我喜欢你的，她和我说得主动表达才有可能和你在一起，于是我后来才那么做的……”  
李东海语无伦次地说了一大段，努力抑制想哭得冲动，用手背抹了下眼角。  
“赫宰，我说的都是真的……”  
李东海终于止住了哭声，眼睛红红的，看上去可怜极了。  
李赫宰见他这副模样，长叹一口气，把他抱进怀里，李东海如愿得到了他的反应，瞬间回抱了他。  
李赫宰说不出自己现在是什么心情。在小海离开后，他连续几个星期的辗转难眠，重新拾起抽烟的恶习，每当夜幕降临，迷茫总会混合着难过和失落将他包裹。就在他逐渐习惯这一切的时候，李东海的出现犹如晴天霹雳，令他晕头转向。一系列的怪事发生在他身上，困扰了他将近两年的时间。这一切无法一笔勾销，但他又狠不下心来对他甩脸色。  
李赫宰轻轻拍着他的后背，安慰他，待他情绪平稳后用另一只手指了指衣柜最下面一层的抽屉。  
“那层抽屉里有一个东西，你把它拿出来。”  
李东海犹豫着起身，走向衣柜，拉开那层抽屉。  
抽屉里躺着一条银项链，是他当时留给李赫宰的那条。  
李赫宰还是在床上躺着，看着李东海举着项链站在那里，一副又要流泪的样子。他冲他张开双手，李东海见状，三步并作两步，跌进他的怀里。  
“怎么又哭了啊？”  
“谁哭了，我才没哭，”李东海使劲把眼泪憋了回去，“我没在你身上发现它，也不敢翻你房间，我还以为你把它丢了呢……”  
“你只给我留了这个，我怎么舍得把它扔掉……”李赫宰认真地看了看被他抱在怀里的李东海，他的小朋友为了和他在一起，好像真的吃了很多苦，然后发现自己忽然对于过去发生的一切都没那么计较了。  
李赫宰稍微用力就把那条项链从他的手中拿了出来，用一个抛物线把它扔进了垃圾桶。  
“你为什么要把它扔了啊？”李东海被他的动作吓到，突然提高了说话的音量。  
“你人都在我怀里了，还留着那条项链做什么？”李东海傻愣愣地看他，李赫宰见他这样，没忍住凑上去亲了下嘴角，“如果喜欢项链，我可以买新的给你。”  
李东海这才琢磨过来他话里的意思：“那咱们现在……是真的在一起了吗？”  
李赫宰点点头：“以后可不许再随便跑掉了。”  
“不会了！赫宰，我再也不会离开你了!你也不可以不要我！”  
“嗯，我答应你。”  
“一言为定！”

END


End file.
